Under the Influence Take Two
by Daisyangel
Summary: What if in the episode Under the Influence D.J is unable to get the keys from Kimmy and Kimmy drives drunk? Will the girls be ok rr.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under the Influence Take Two

Author: Daish

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with Full House. I only own the nurse and doctor.

Summary: What if D.J wasn't able to get the keys away from Kimmy and she tried to drive them home drunk?

Spoilers: Yes for Under the Influence.

A/n This is my first FH fic. I was just thinking about the episode where D.J and Kimmy go to the frat party and Kimmy gets really drunk. This is my take on what could have happened if D.J hadn't been able to get the keys from Kimmy. Enjoy, but no flames, please.

8888888888

D.J Tanner ran to the door when she heard the voice of her best friend Kimmy Gibbler in the living room. "Hey you ready to go, Deej?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah just let me get my purse," D.J responded as she grabbed her purse. Danny walked into the living room right then.

"Have a good time, and be careful," Danny said.

"I will don't worry, Dad." D.J gave her dad a quick hug before following Kimmy out the door.

"This party is going to be so cool," Kimmy said. D.J just nodded as they buckled their seat belts and took off.

8888888888

The party was in full swing and D.J had lost track of Kimmy. She had met a guy and was talking to him. All of a sudden the music stopped and she heard a familiar voice making a scene. It was Kimmy and she was out of control. D.J looked at her best friend and could see that she was drunk.

"Hey get her out of here," the frat president called.

"Ok I'm sorry," D.J replied apologetically as she took hold of Kimmy's arm and began dragging her towards the door.

"Hey what are you doing, Deej?" Kimmy slurred.

"We're going home. Now give me the keys," D.J ordered as she reached for the keys in Kimmy's hand. Kimmy pulled the keys out of D.J's reach and climbed into the car.

"It's my car, and I'm driving," Kimmy shouted.

"Kimmy, I. Said. Give. me. The. Keys."

"I will not," Kimmy cried indignantly as she put the key into the ignition and began to drive away from the party. D.J was doing her best to get control of the wheel, but she wasn't having much success.

"Kimmy, your drunk you shouldn't be driving," D.J reasoned.

"I'm driving just fine, see?" Kimmy defended as she began to pick up speed and began driving erratically. Finally D.J was able to grab the wheel but Kimmy pulled back causing the car to lose control and crash into the guard rail fly down the embankment and land on its side. The last thing D.J heard before she blacked out was Kimmy scream and shattering glass.

8888888888

Madison Carlill a nurse at the local hospital was directly behind Kimmy's car when it crashed through the guard rail. She had been on her lunch break. Madison grabbed her cell phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This is Madison Carlile and I'm at the scene of a car accident on the edge of Broadway just before the Target," Madison explained.

"Do you need EMS?" the operator asked.

"Yes I do, Ma'am."

"Ok they will be their soon," the operator replied.

"Ok, thank you," Madison said as she hung up and headed towards the wrecked car. When she got closer to the car she saw that it was lying on the drivers side so she reached for the passenger door. It took a moment, but it was finally opened. She saw two teenage girls in the car. The one in the drivers seat was unconscious and she could smell the alcohol on her breath. The other girl was also unconscious, but was slowly beginning to come around. D.J moaned as consciousness returned and pain shot through her.

"Miss, can you hear me, are you ok?" Madison asked.

"My stomach hurts and my arm, and I can't breathe," D.J replied as she began to cry. "Who are you?"

"My name's Madison I'm a nurse your going to be ok, just don't move. What's your name?" Madison asked.

"D.J Tanner and I'm 18. How's Kimmy?" D.J asked.

"Is that your friend in the drivers seat?" Madison asked.

"Yes," D.J replied.

"She's still unconscious," Madison explained as she heard the sirens in the distance. "The paramedics are almost here," Madison said soothingly as she stroked D.J's arm. Twenty minutes later both girls had been loaded into the ambulance and the doors began to close.

"Madison?" D.J called.

"Don't worry I'll see you at the hospital," Madison replied as she climbed into her own car and fell in behind the aumbalance that was taking the two young girls to the medical they so desperately needed.

TBC?

A/n This is just the first chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but real life got in the way.

8888888888

"What've we got?" asked a doctor as the gurneys came through the ER doors.

"17-year-old female, broken right arm and two broken ribs. Passenger in an MVA," the medic answered.

"Where's the driver?" the doc asked.

"Right here the other medic replied as they wheeled Kimmy in with the nurse alongside.

"What have we got, Madison?" the doctor inquired.

"17-year old, blow to the head, two broken ribs and a collapsed lung," Madison answered.

"What's that smell on her breath?" the doctor asked, pointing to Kimmy.

"She was drinking," D.J mumbled as she began to come around.

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Dr. Randal."

"My name's D.J Tanner. You have to help Kimmy, she's my best friend," D.J pleaded.

"Don't worry, we'll help her. Take it easy, sweetie. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My stomach and arm," D.J cried out as pain shot through her and she blacked out again.

"Okay, lets move, people."

"Kimmy hasn't regained consciousness since the accident, but D.J was coherent for a while at the scene," Madison added as the doctor began to head for Trauma I.

"Very well, Carlyle, contact their families then meet me in trauma I," the doctor instructed before turning to two other nurses and giving out orders.

8888888888

Meanwhile back at the Tanner house, Michelle was playing Go Fish with Nicky and Alex. Stephanie was watching TV and the adults were talking about their day. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it, replied Joey. "Hello," Joey said, answering the phone.

"Is this the home of D.J Tanner?" asked a soft female voice.

"Yes it is, how can I help you?" Joey asked, getting concerned.

"My name is Madison Carlyle from San Francisco Medical Center and I'm calling you to inform you that D.J Tanner has been in an accident.

"What! Oh my gosh is she okay?" Joey asked in alarm.

"I'm not sure, she wasn't driving, and appears to have less severe injuries than the driver," Madison explained gently.

"Can you tell me who the driver was?" Joey asked, tears flowing down his face. By this time, the room had gone silent and everyone was looking anxiously at Joey.

"Kimmy Gibbler," Madison replied.

"Thank you, we'll be right their, and we can contact the Gibblers for you. They live next door," Joey offered.

"Very well then, and I am truly sorry," Madison said as she hung up. Joey murmured a thank you and hung up the phone in shock.

"Joey? What is it?" Danny asked nervously.

"It's Deej, she and Kimmy were in an accident. They're at San Francisco Medical Center." Everyone gasped and jumped to their feet.

"Okay, everyone get your coats and come on we have to get to the hospital now," Danny instructed. Twenty minutes later found all of the Tanners along with Jimmy's parents sitting in the waiting room. Just then a doctor walked out.

"D.J Tanner?" he asked, looking at a clipboard. Everyone stood up.

"I'm Danny Tanner her Dad how is she?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Ms Tanner will be fine. She has a broken arm and two broken ribs, but other than that she is fine," the doctor assured them. A sigh of relief escaped everyone's lips.

"Can we see her?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure you can, if you will follow me," Dr. Randal requested. Everyone nodded and followed him to a door that was slightly open.

"What about Kimmy?" Becky asked. A frown crossed the doctor's face.

"She's still in surgery, and she's in serious condition. The test confirms that she was over the legal limit when the crash happened," the doctor explained. No one could believe that Kimmy would do something as reckless as drive drunk. Especially considering that she knew that a drunk driver was what had Killed Pam Danny's wife and the girls Mom when D.J was just 10.

"Well, I have to go for now, but if you need me please call me. My name is Dr. Randal," the doctor said, holding out his hand for Danny to shake. Danny took it and shook it before turning and reaching for the door leading into his daughter's room.

8888888888

D.J looked up as the door swung open. She smiled as she saw her family file into the room.

"Hey guys," she called softly. Danny ran over and embraced his eldest daughter grateful she was alive.

"I'm so glad your okay, sweetie. I was so worried," Danny admitted as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine, Dad. How's Kimmy?" D.J asked worriedly. Everyone looked down and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Don't worry about that right now, Deej. You just concentrate on getting better," Jesse suggested.

"No, I want to know, will someone please tell me?" D.J begged. Stephanie looked at her sister and could tell she really needed to know what was going on.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Deej," Stephanie offered.

"Thanks, Steph," D.J replied.

"Kimmy's in surgery and is in serious condition," Stephanie explained.

"Did you know she was drunk?" Jesse asked. D.J just nodded.

"Then why'd you let her drive?" Stephanie asked outraged.

"I tried to get the keys from her, but she wouldn't give them up. I grabbed for the wheel, but it was too late," D.J softly admitted.

"Don't you remember that's how we lost Mom?" Stephanie cried out as she ran out of the room.

"Steph, wait!" D.J cried as she watched her sister run from the room.

"I'll go," Becky said as she gave D.J a kiss on the cheek then headed out the door.

"Hey Michelle, can you take the twins to the waiting room and keep an eye on them for a little bit?" Danny asked his youngest daughter.

"Sure, come on boys," Michelle said, taking them by the hand and leading them out. Finally it was just the guys and D.J.

"I tried to stop her, honest, Dad," D.J pleaded as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey it's okay, Pal. We know you wouldn't let her do that without trying to stop her," Jesse said soothingly.

"But someone else could have been hurt," D.J argued.

"Yes, but no one was thankfully," Joey replied.

"You learned a valuable lesson tonight, didn't you?" Danny asked gently.

"Yes, I did," D.J said quietly.

"Well, that's what's important. Now all we can do is pray that Kimmy will be okay," Jesse said. D.J nodded and reached out for his and Danny's hand and Joey took Jesse's and Danny's and they all prayed for Kimmy.

8888888888

About an hour later, Becky and Stephanie walked back into the room with Michelle and the boy's right behind them to find D.J asleep and the guys standing over her.

"Are you okay, Steph?" Danny asked as he hugged her.

"I am now, but I need to apologize to D.J," Stephanie said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Deej," Steph whispered softly as she kissed her sister on the cheek. D.J opened her eyes and smiled at her sister.

"It's okay, I forgive you, Steph.

"Here, D.J you can have Peaches if you want," Michelle offered as she handed her the Panda she usually slept with.

"Thanks, Michelle."

"We love you D.J," Alex said.

"Yeah we love you," Nicky agreed.

"I love you too," D.J said as she beckoned them over and gave each twin a hug with her good arm. Just then the doctor came in wheeling a bed with a pale Kimmy lying in it.

"Is she going to be okay?" D.J asked in alarm as she got her first good look at her best friend. A bandage was wrapped around her head, and their were other bandages covering her chest along with several tubes.

"We believe so, but her head injury is a concern, she's slipped into a coma, the sooner she wakes up the better," Dr. Randal explained.

"How long will that take?" D.J asked.

"It's hard to tell it could be an hour or a week, we just don't know," the doctor said. D.J nodded and slumped against her pillows exhausted from the evening's events. Becky could see that D.J was getting tired.

"We had better go and let you get some rest," she suggested.

"Okay, I love you guys," D.J said as she one-by-one gave each of her family members a hug before they headed out the door.

"The call button is right by your hand, just press it if you need anything," the doctor said just as a nurse walked into give her some pain medication. D.J just nodded as the medicine began making her sleepy. The last thing she did before falling asleep was say a little prayer.

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please tell God to let Kimmy live. I know she made a mistake, but I forgive her. Just please, she's too young to die. I love you so much. I miss you good night, Mom." D.J blew out a breath as she closed her eyes not realizing that Kimmy had woken up during her prayer. A tear slid silently down Kimmy's cheek as she realized how much danger she had put herself and her best friend in tonight. If it were her, she wasn't sure she could forgive herself as easily as D.J had.


End file.
